I'd die without you
by J'adoreDanielle
Summary: This is a oneshot of Bella and Edwards wedding.My first EVER Twilight fanfic ever so help me out :This actually was an English project and I had to use at least one line from a poem so let's see if you can pick it out. first one to pick out both wins


Danielle ZarubaI'd Die Without You8th Block

English Poem project

I gasped as I walked down the aisle with Charlie on my arm. I couldn't even notice the lovely decorations that Alice had put up; all I could focus on was Edward, my Edward. He was in a brand new black tuxedo with a white shirt and a silver tie which, like Alice had said, looked perfectly with my couture white strapless gown with silver beads on it. Charlie looked at me with tears in his eyes that I knew were ready to spill over as soon as he gave them the okay to. I smiled at him for a brief second then returned my gaze back at Edward.

In what seemed like an eternity Charlie finally passed me to Edward pausing to shake hands with him and give me one final kiss goodbye. I knew that he hadn't approved of Edward since he left me, but I hoped that he could see that I was happy. Edward's cold arm wrapped around my waist and we walked towards Jasper and Emmett. Edward and I had decided that it would be more personal for two men that we truly love be the priest instead of one that knew nothing about either one of us. Carlisle was on the right of Jasper, Edward's best man, and Alice was on Emmett's left, my maid of honor. My heart was beating at least a thousand times a minute with Edward standing this close to me just looking at me.

Edward and I turned to Emmett and Jasper and Jasper started speaking, "today we are here for the wedding of Isabella Marie Swan to Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

It was Emmett's turn to speak, "When Edward first brought Bella home with him we were overjoyed that he had found someone that he loved. Compared to what he is now Edward was just the nut shell of what he actually is."

"These two people are perfect for each other, I do not believe that it would be possible for one to live without the other." Jasper smiled at Edward.

"For we have seen what it is like for them to live apart, and they were not human, they were zombies. Lifeless and soulless creatures that were physically there, but never mentally." Emmett couldn't help but chuckle at his joke.

"Now it is time for the couple to say their vows that they have prepared. Bella if you will start."

I gulped public speaking was never my area of expertise, but this was just for Edward. "Edward you mean so much more to me that my life. When we were dating I felt it strange to call you my boyfriend because I knew we were so much more than that. Some people would call it lucky, but I call it fate. I love you now, and I will love you for so much longer after my heart stops beating," he smirked at this. "_Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice._ If I would have to choose between the two there is no doubt now that I would choose ice. With ice there is always a way to get warm, but with fire you will always be hot no matter what. I will love you longer than the ending of the world, whether in fire or ice, and will never stop loving you. You have dazzled me since the very first day at Forks High School and you will never stop dazzling me. I give myself to you for eternity." I smiled up at Edward. Out of the corner of my eye I couldn't help but notice my mother crying beside Charlie and Esme.

Edward stared into my eyes, "Bella, my Bella, I know that I could not express my feelings for you in these few words. You have claimed that I dazzle you, but what you do not know is that you have always dazzled me. I have been waiting for a person just like you for my very short life, and now that I have found you I never want to let you out of my sight. _What have you become to ask, what have I made you into, companion, good company, crossed legs with skirt, or soft body under the bones of the bed._ You are more than all of those to me, even more than a lover, and even more than my soul mate. I will love you for forever and even longer. Bella you are my light, my soul, and so much more. Without you I would be a lifeless zombie. Let me take care of you, let me be your shelter and I promise that I will do everything plus more that I can to make you happy. What had happened before is all in the past and you can count on it that I will love you and never stop. Without you the mind churns, the heart yearns; the tears dry with out you. Life goes on, but I'm gone 'cause I'd die without you. Isabella Marie Swan I love you and I know that I would die without you."

A tear slid down my cheek as I smiled at Edward.

Emmett nodded to Jasper telling him he could start, "if anyone has a problem they would like to voice about this couple please come forth," he paused. "Okay good."

"Will the two witnesses bring forth the rings," Emmett said. Carlisle and Alice handed the rings to Edward and I. "Bella do you take this man to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part."

There was no hesitation in my voice, "I do."

"And Edward do you take this woman to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part." Jasper looked at him.

Edward looked at me and smiled, "I do."

Emmett and Jasper recited in unison, "then we now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I smiled as Edward leaned in to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we kissed.

"People we now give you Mr. And Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." Everyone stood up and started to cheer. Edward and I slowly walked back up the aisle, kissing at the end, and then we got into the limo that he had rented and went to our reception.

It was a night that either one of us would never forget.


End file.
